Driven To Insanity
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Troy knew that smirk, and that was enough to drive him crazy. The whole thing made a humongous insanity in his head…and enough to completely rip him to shreds if it lasted any longer. TROYELLA oneshot.


**A/N: **You know what, I'm taking a break from writing my chapters to write this one-shot. And only because I'm in the mood for Troyella Fluff. And LOTS of it. Hehe. Anyways I hope you guys like this one shot, very typical I guess, but I think this is the last one before I do a serious one-shot that I've had in my head for awhile. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary: **_Troy knew that smirk, and that was enough to drive him crazy. The whole thing made a humongous insanity in his head…and enough to completely rip him to shreds if it lasted any longer. _TROYELLA oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I am not affiliated with High School Musical or any related characters.

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**I'm Crazy for You**

Troy Bolton smoothly swiped the light beach ball from his hands, and watched it as it slowly sailed over to his best friend Chad Danforth. Taking his eyes momentarily off of the ball, his own swept over to his girlfriend of 8 months, watching as she delicately laid out her towel on the deck chair.

Glancing back at the ball, it came forward to him again, and he forced the ball back to his friend even harder, this time landing to the side, and out of the water. He heard Chad groan in dismay, propping his hands up in the edge of the pool, to get out and reach it. Troy took this time to gaze back to the beauty, who was now sitting with her feet crossed, sunglasses on and completely interested in her latest romance novel.

Before he even knew what hit him, Troy felt something gently smack against his face. Turning to give his friend a stern mocking gaze, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck knowing he had been caught looking yet again. Rolling his eyes, he pushed the beach ball out of his hands, and propped himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

Sneaking a quick glance at his beauty once more, he saw that she was practically buried into her book, and he smirked mischievously knowing that he could put his plan into action. Wiping his wet hands onto his knees, he used all of his weight to stand himself up, and started rounding his way around the whole sides of the pool.

He felt all of his friends curious glances on him, unable to know what he was trying to do yet. Sharpay let out a slight giggle; he pressed his fingers absently to his lips, shushing her to be quiet. His destination was finally made, and he tried to tip-toe as lightly as he could from behind. All he saw was those familiar brown looks of hair that he just wanted to run his fingers through, and watched her eyes scan across and back through the lines.

He snuck his hands out from behind his back, inching his way closer and closer to her…he was almost to her book…his plan was to catch it away from her, and then try to throw her in the deep end. She almost never got in the pool, almost always laid out, so he decided to take action and change that for once…

"Troy Boooooolton…don't even think about it" He heard a 'tsk' in Gabriella's voice, and groaned when he realized he had been caught and worse, she was mocking him. Crouching down to reach her height level, her brown eyes lit up as she watched his pained face.

"How'd you know I was there?" He asked in completely amazement, knowing that except for Sharpay's little slip-up, he had been completely still. Gabriella gave him one of those 'are you serious' looks, and just rolled her eyes.

Snorting, she pointed over to the edge of the pool where Troy just was. "I knew you were planning something the moment that you started staring at me" Gabriella informed him, watching in humor as Troy turned slightly red at this, "And you're asking me, why I caught on to your little plan to finally get me in the water? Well Troy Bolton…you will never succeed."

Troy knew that smirk, and that was enough to drive him crazy. The whole thing made a humongous insanity in his head…and enough to completely rip him to shreds if it lasted any longer. His mouth parted to a complete open, and he knew he had just been fooled by his girlfriend. Although he shouldn't be surprised, knowing she has over a 4.0 average.

His eyes lit up, as he felt small lips press against his quickly. Smiling he knew Gabriella wasn't a big one on public displays of affection, but he was still fascinated with all he could get. Pouting a small bit, he stood back up, crossing his arms while pretending to be mad. Gabriella giggled and watched silently as he turned his back from her, pretending to watch Chad and Zeke in the pool.

Shaking her head, she returned ever so quickly back to her book she couldn't seem to get enough of. Troy almost felt like the book got more attention from her than him…and he was extremely jealous of this…and then he felt suddenly weird for comparing himself to a book to fight her affections.

Troy suddenly glanced above Gabriella's head, and watched as Taylor had managed to sneak up from behind Gabriella. Smirking at Troy ever so lightly, she planned to do the same thing he had just failed to do. Taylor's hands curled around the frame of the book, snatching it up as fast as she could. Gabriella shrieked, swiftly turning around to retort to her…

Gabriella let out another ear-shattering scream, as she felt two wet hands wrap around her waist, and pry her off of her chair. She would recognize those hands anywhere, and suddenly scrunched up her face glaring darkly. Her face had turned red from the frustration, "TROY BOLTON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Troy turned her so that they were standing over the edge of the pool, her feet dangling over the blue water. Gabriella screeched again knowing he was going to throw her in, and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt herself shift in Troy's arms so that he was holding her bridal style, and popped her eyes back open to see that she wasn't even over the water anymore. "Chill…I'm not going to push you in" Troy whispered into her ear, and she snuggled gently against his chest.

"But I might…see you lovers!" Sharpay squealed, pushing as hard against Troy's back as she could. They both yelled, and slipped above the water, falling into the pull with a big splash.

Sharpay squirmed around quickly, knowing there was no time to waste. She motioned for everyone to move inside the house, and grabbed one of the two towels Gabriella and Troy brought outside with them. "What are you doing?" Taylor hissed at her, furrowing her eyebrows at the towel she was taking.

Sharpay shrugged and held the same matching smirk as Gabriella and Taylor did a few moments ago, "Knowing there's only one towel when they decide to get out can't hurt…right?" She said that so slyly, that they both managed a small squeal again, before running back into the house.

Meanwhile underwater, Troy desperately pulled his way to the top, finding Gabriella emerge the same second he did. She started coughing up water, and he swam to her, holding her tight to him. "You alright?" He asked her slightly worried, and she only gave him a faint smile while she settled back down. Troy bent down to kiss her forehead, and still treaded water, holding up Gabriella as he did so.

Gabriella suddenly was curious to all the quiet-ness, and her eyes scattered around the entire pool deck, noticing that no one was even visible anymore. Her eyes immediately narrowed and her tone became cold, "Who do they think they are?"

Troy noticed her sharp voice and glanced around as well, knowing something had just deeply upset her. Finally noticing what she had figured out, Troy felt himself chuckling, and Gabriella was startled as it vibrated through her system. She wrinkled her brows together in confusion.

"Oh Gabi, Gabi, Gabi…" Troy muttered, taking a hold of both of his girlfriend's hands, and gently guiding her backwards into the pool, and they glided into the wall around it. Gabriella kept her hands firm around his neck, sub-consciously her fingers curling up into the bottom of his locks of hair.

Gabriella gently breathed out, preparing to respond back to his comment, but no sound came out. Feverishly, Troy pressed his lips against hers, and Gabriella made some sort of strangled noise. He released his mouth only centimeters, before pushing it back on his yet again. Their kisses were slow and even, Troy's hands threading through the bottom of her dark curls, as hers moved around his waist, drawing circles on his abs.

They broke apart, as Troy kissed her neck so softly, that it left a delicate touch in the crease of it. Gabriella reached up to touch it, only to have her hand being pulled by Troy. He glided then back out to the center of the pool, firmly grabbing a hold of both of her hands. Rubbing his thumbs gently around her fingers, he stared deeply into her eyes,

"Do you trust me?"

Gabriella didn't even have to think to answer that one. "With my life" Came her immediate response, shaking her head slightly along with that. Troy moved so that his nose was pressed up against hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and pressed one hand along her back to steady her.

"Then follow me" Troy muttered simply, lightly kissing her nose before disappearing under the deep water. Gabriella watched him for a second, until she felt a sudden tug on her hand. She took a quick, deep breath before following in his steps, disappearing as well.

Gabriella consciously opened her eyes slightly underwater so that she was squinting, and made out Troy's figure of his body. She felt relaxed when she realized his hand was still tucked into hers, and gave it a small squeeze, moments later feeling the same squeeze back. Smiling to herself, she pulled the hand closer and closer to her, so that she could see Troy better.

He was grinning, and they both knew they were running out of oxygen fast. Troy gently did a small somersault, escaping his hand from Gabriella's along the way. Gabriella giggled as she blew out bubbles, doing the same thing as him. When she turned back up completely, she felt strong muscles back into her hand, and lips on hers. Both in need of desperate air, they escaped back up to the top, still firmly pressed to the other.

They parted mouths slightly to take in air, but dipped their heads back down to show more love and compassion. They finally broke apart breathless, Gabriella's hands completely tangled in Troy's hair. Troy gently guided the back of her head forward, her head touching his, setting off known sparks. Closing his eyes, he was still trying to regain composure of what just happened between them.

"I love you, Troy Bolton."

Troy snapped his eyes open. Gabriella's were full of completely love and satisfaction towards him, and saw her smile glossily down at him. Not known by him, his grip on her waist became stronger and stronger. Gulping loudly, he pressed his lips slowly, and sweetly against hers once more.

"Gabriella…I love you too. You have know idea how crazy in love you drive me" Troy whispered almost as if he was talking to himself, seeming slightly distracted of all of his thoughts about her. He heard her giggle once more, watching as she slid out of his reach, him pouting as she jumped onto the ground on the side of the pool.

Troy swam over towards her, getting up the same way as she did and following. Gabriella scrunched up her hair to ring out some of the water, wetness dripping from her body. Troy's gaze followed her as she went in search for a towel to wrap herself up in from being drenched. Taking his hand in hers once he spotted the object of their affection, he guided her towards the clump of fabric he saw lying on one of the chairs.

His smile faltered as he noticed there was only one towel there. He distinctively remembered grabbing two towels, one for him and Gabriella, and placing them down on this chair. Surely Chad or anyone else wouldn't have grabbed their towels by mistake, recalling them bringing their own and placing them somewhere around the pool. Scanning his eyes around the deck, he narrowed them realizing there was no other alternative towel.

They both groaned in realization, knowing this was another dirty trick their so called friends were playing on them. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead, taking the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders. Gabriella smiled at his kindness, one of his natural abilities…but still knew he'd have to travel inside getting everything wet to grab a towel of his own. She watched as he decided to go sit on the swing to dry…and Gabriella knew that'd take forever.

Gabriella plastered a big smirk on her face yet again, sliding over to him, and he glanced up at her curiously…she had that smirk on again…that one that she knew drove him crazy…without warning, Gabriella slid up on the seat with him, straddling his hips with hers. Troy gasped as she did this, staring intently into her eyes. Smiling, she took the large towel around her shoulders, and draped it over his neck. Burying her face into it, the towel was now completely over her body, which was covering Troy's as well.

Troy let out a soft satisfied mumble…"God, I love you"…before closing his eyes into Gabriella's hair and kissing it affectionately, hugging her to him tight.

_**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**_

Well guys, that was pretty much a long drabble, parts of it were the typical things you hear in stories yada yada yada…haha. But it still made me all warm and fuzzy inside. Expect an update from my story tomorrow! Thanks for reading.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-)**


End file.
